Samuel Greene
'''Samuel Greene '''lived in New Canaan for multiple years before the community was destroyed by the White Legs tribe . Samuel Greene was one of the few people to survive the massacre. He lived as a missionary and now lives as a mercenary for hire, working primairly with the Union Caravan Company and the NCR, hoping one day to get revenge on the White Legs. New Canaan Samuel Greene was born and raised in New Canaan. He worked as a missionary from ages 19-23, then as a guard against Raiders in New Canaan. When the remnants of the White Legs tribe gathered support from the local Raider Gangs and several squatters, they mounted their assult upon the settlement, destroying it and most of it' population. Samuel Greene was one of the few who survived, traveling the Wastes in search of the White Legs' unnamed leader. New California Republic Upon venturing west through the harsh desert of Utah and Neveda, Greene reached the city of New Reno, meeting several members of the NCR. While in New Reno, Greene was hired by Lieutenant Clarkson of the NCR Army as a scout. Greene assisted the Republic multiple times, scouting out dangers, finding reliable sources of food and water, and healing several troops, including Clarkson, after an ambush from the Legion. Greene was offered a place in the army, but refused, accepting his payment, Greene traveled to New Vegas, where he heard of a certain group helping those in need. Followers of the Apocalypse Greene traveled to New Vegas, hoping to learn of this group of people. Upon reaching the city, Greene learned that the group was known as the Followers of the Apocalypse, and that they were stationed in Freeside. Greene reached the Followers, helping them further expand with several large donations of caps, water, and medical supplies, his medical expereance, and by finding a reliable source of clean water and medical supplies from the nearby Vegas Medical Center. Again, Greene was offered a position within the followers, declining again and heading north to the rumored city of New Boise. Union Caravan Before leaving Vegas and Freeside, Greene stumbled upon the Union Caravan Trading Company. A Trading Company stationed in New Boise heading south to the fabled city of New Vegas. The Caravan was about to leave before Greene found them. They accepted Greene's company, heading north-west to New Reno, then north east to Bosie. Greene worked as a guard for the caravan before reaching Boise. Upon reaching New Boise, Greene left the Caravan, insisting on recieving no pay for his service. On the caravan, Greene met Nathan Carpentar, whom he converted. Boise Samuel Greene currently resides in Old Boise, traveling as needed, as New Boise is under attack from the raider gang, The Liberators. He occasionally helps out the city with survival needs, such as finding food, water, medical supplies, and weapons and ammunition, and in dealing with The Liberators. Greene is widely known as a good samaritan, and as the best shot in eastern Cascadia. Inventory Category:Characters Category:TheNotSoBlindKing